


New Connections

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Consensual Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: It didn't take long for his new neighbor upstairs to assert themselves as a nuisance to his sleep schedule, always seeming to have someone over in the early hours and being loud about it.Of course, this wouldn't be such a problem if his fuck buddy hadn't suddenly decided to ghost him. Eventually, he could only handle so much before doing something about it.





	New Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



> honestly i just wanted to write horny fic with these three for a while but couldn't figure out what situation i wanted so yeet

Percival awoke to a rather loud sound above, something that had become more frequent over the past six months. He had to assume that was about the time someone new had moved in upstairs yet with his schedule he had yet to meet this unruly neighbor of his. Based on the voices there was someone new at least once a week and he had to commend them for their charm. He let out a sigh as a rather loud moan echoed down to his room. He looked over at his clock and its numbers glowed 6:47 am and he knew at this point he wasn’t going to get back to sleep, especially after a curl of heat rose in the pit of his own stomach.

“Fuck.” He thought about ignoring it, to jump into a cold shower till things calmed down because it was damn weird to rub one out while listening to his neighbor getting laid but he knew he’d still hear them in the shower. He rolled over and brought one of his pillows between him and the bed, slowly rolling his hips against it. He wasn’t technically touching himself so he felt a little less weird. He closed his eyes and focused on the soft cries above, hips moving in time of the bed frame that was now hitting the wall. It took an embarrassingly short time before he spilled inside his briefs and felt it leak down his leg as he caught his breath.  _ ‘I really need to get laid.’  _ He glared at his cell on the bedside table before he checked it for any new messages. His usual hasn’t been able to make time when Percival was free, his last message saying he had something else planned. He got ready for work trying not to think about how pathetically needy he had gotten in old age. Of course, he doesn’t see Newt at all and he has to wonder if it was intentional. 

It went on that way for several more weeks, Percy getting desperate enough he started to pick up randoms at bars and while they would help with his needs it wasn’t the same as his usual with Newt. He just  _ knew  _ how to read him.

It was another morning where he woke to his rather rowdy neighbor, this time clearly hearing  _ ‘What a good boy’  _ followed by a low whine. He knew at this point that if he didn’t do something it would drive him insane. He got up and dressed.

 

It didn’t take him long to figure out which apartment the culprit lived in considering they were still going at it. When he knocked he didn’t get an answer and it was another few minutes of sporadic bangs before there was the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. He had very little expectations to have for the very bane of his life but he did know what he didn’t expect was a pretty face framed by soft dark hair to appear. Bright mischevious eyes that took him in like he was starving and Percival was his last meal. Upon further inspection, he noticed he wore nothing but a loose robe that barely left anything to the imagination. He took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling.  _ ‘God if you are there why do you enjoy my suffering so much.’  _ He heard another set of steps behind him and his jaw fell slack. 

“Newt!” The man froze in place like an animal caught doing something it shouldn’t be doing, eyes wide as he clutched his bag to his chest.

“Percival what a surprise.” If the look on his face was anything to go by it wasn’t a wanted surprise. He fixed a look on the man and he visibly squirmed. 

“Indeed.” He looked between the two, Newts face tinged with pink and the stranger seemed almost gleeful.

“I’m assuming it was not Newt you were looking for then?” He had to steady himself before he could go on.

“No, I’m assuming it’s you who wakes the whole complex in the early hours of the morning with your activities." Now that he was there in that moment he felt somewhat foolish, like some old prude telling youngsters to quit having fun. 

“Apologies I'll try to make sure they’re quieter.” He winked, the little fucker winked at him and he could tell that Newt wanted to be anywhere but here. “Well have a good day Newt.” 

He shut the door on them leaving them both awkwardly standing there. 

“Downstairs now.” He made his way back to his apartment, Newt only speaking once they made it to his door. He wasn’t necessarily angry at Newt, more so at himself for not noticing the hints.

“Percy--”

“You could have just told me Newt it's not like we're dating.” He made a face and shrugged. 

“I'm not one for confrontation.” He had to roll his eyes. He knew damn well if Newt wanted to go to bat for some animal he'd start a war over it.

“Can you at least give me a reason.”

“Well… you're.” He paused, refusing to make eye contact with him, nervously biting at his lip. “You're very formal and traditional. Credence provided something different.” He could see the trail of fresh bruises through his not quite buttoned up shirt following the curve of his chest. Rope.

“Those types of things require trust Newt and we’re nothing more than a casual fuck.” He was familiar with the term puppy eyes but until then he had never actually seen it in person, Newt almost looking like he had kicked him. He wouldn’t look him in the eye and pink crept beneath freckles. It was then he decided to do something about it. He crowded Newt against his apartment door, the young man nervously glancing down the hall in case anyone were to turn the corner. 

“What do you want Newt.” He wrapped his hand around his wrist and held it over his head, using his body to trap him against the wall. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for him to freak out, maybe Percy reading the signs wrong. Except there was electricity in the air, Newts tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he tried to control his breathing.

“We could... Try again.” Newts words were breathy now, eyes already dilated and he bit at his lip in anticipation. He had to rise up on his toes to kiss Newt, slowly at first just to hear the needy noises he made between each one. He went to work at leaving his own mark along Newts throat and he could feel a deep moan when he bit down.

“Percy… they can see them there.” He nipped at his adams apple and let out a soft laugh. 

“Is it so horrible for them to know you got laid. I doubt any of them care though I bet you like that, knowing others can see that someone has marked you as their own.” A sound of surprise slipped from Newt when he hoisted him up into his arms and carried him into his apartment.

“Do you want to be manhandled boy, held down until your body is aching. Is that what you want?” He tossed him onto the bed and he took a moment to take Newt in, long legs already spread and he could see the strain of fabric. 

“You have to use words Newt or this isn’t happening.” 

“Yes, sir.” He could feel his cock twitch at that one simple word. 

“Stay put.” He rummaged through his closet to find a suitable replacement for what he needed. It wasn’t exactly common for him to tie up his coworkers. He found an old tie and let the fabric run through his fingers as he tested its strength. He returned to the bedroom to find Newt there, hands gripping the headboard as he lazily seeked friction. He straddled his hips so he couldn't move and Newt swore.

“Fuck.” Oh, he’d never heard him swear before and he wanted to hear more of it. 

“Safeword.” Newt gave him a brief confused look and he gave a roll of his hips in an attempt to get him to move but failed to dislodge him. He leaned forward face only inches away from Newts while holding his shoulders down with his forearms. 

“Pickett.” He nodded. He made quick work of removing Newts shirt, tracing the healing bruises across his chest, the old scars from his field work. It was a miracle they ended up in the same place he was somewhat grateful. He made even quicker work of looping the tie through the headboard and tying the ends around his wrists. He wanted this, the softness of Newt beneath him something he had become familiar with over the months of their arrangement. He dug his nails into his chest and Newt shuddered before he slid his hand upwards, his fingers pressing down on his throat and he let out a raspy  _ ‘yes’. _

His kisses started off gentle, hoping it was enough to let Newt know that he missed this, missed him maybe beyond just sex. Though he wasn't sure that was a conversation he wanted to have any time soon. Newt nipped at his lip to get his attention.

“You have far too much on its rather unfair.” He shifted his weight and Newt let out a whine. He did the one thing he knew riled Newt up most and agonizingly slow he took off his own shirt except this time he couldn't rush Percy due to his tied hands. He took in his partner, the constellation of freckles across pale skin, blue eyes that seemed too sharp for such a young face.

He stripped them both of pants and was surprised to find Newt had on nothing underneath. He lifted his calves over his shoulders so he could have a better view. 

“Oh Newt, were you really going to go to work like this.” He was already prepped from being fucked open once that morning. He locked eyes with the man as he let his thumb slip in and Newt gave a little jump and hid his face into the pillow. He pushed a second finger and watched him twitch in his restraints, his cock already leaking across his stomach. 

“Percy please, don’t play with me like this.” 

“Would you rather I devour you instead?”

He didn’t get the chance to respond as Percival laid down between his legs and dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. He stopped as he reached the end, his tongue lapping at his head. Newt let out a gasp, his legs clamping down on his backside.

“Shit.” The word came out as a hiss between clenched teeth and Percival let out a low moan as his own cock pressed against the bed.

“You’re still so sensitive. What if I just left you here, tied up like this and with orders you’re not allowed to move.” Newt tugged at his restraints, his face now flushed a deep pink.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Maybe so.” He took all of Newt into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat, hands squeezing his ass before going back to work. Newt was loud and he was sorta smug about it, the more he begged the harder he pressed against his prostate, a chorus of swears and pleases. When he pulled away, spit still connecting his mouth to his cock he could barely see the blue of Newts eyes. 

“No, don’t stop.” He could barely lean over to grab lube from the side table, Newts legs wrapped around his neck in a vice grip. 

“Oh, baby boy you got to let me go.” He kissed at the inside of his thighs and bit at it playfully. After sitting up and getting situated with Newt watching his every move. He let the cool lube drip down between his fingers and onto his cock, letting out a low moan as he gave himself a few strokes. He had been ignoring his own needs but it was worth it for this.

He pushed in slowly until he was fully in. They were still, Percival cupping Newts face. His throat was already bruising and he admired his handiwork until he felt a kick behind him.

“Move you arse.”  He pulled out slowly, utter amusement as Newts face warred between anger and lust. Another knee to his side got him moving again. He almost pulled out completely before snapping his hips forward again as he gained a steady pace and Newt let out a squeak.  

 

“Newt baby you feel so good, such a good boy for me.” He tangled his fingers into the curls of his hair, his other hand wrapped around Newts throat his thumb pressing right into the bruise. The man was a mess, his words slurred. 

_ “Close s-so close.”  _ Heat coiled in his own stomach and that’s when he knew he was close too.

“Come on baby boy we’re almost there, come for me.” Newt tightened around him and in moments he was finding his release, his eyes closed and face slack. He got a few more thrusts and was about to pull out before Newt let out a low  _ “don’t”  _ and obeyed. When he came he was seated deep inside Newt and let out a soft moan of satisfaction. 

He untied the restraints before he dropped down onto the bed. Percival peppered small kisses in the crook of his throat, only half laying on top of Newt.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He ran his thumb over his wrists, the skin red but seemingly unharmed.

“Hmmm could have been rougher.” He let out a laugh.

“Oh, I guess I’ll have to try harder next time.” They fell into silence, almost for so long that he thought Newt had fallen asleep. 

“You know I think you’d like Credence too.” 

“Well, an interesting topic for pillow talk.” Newt gave him a playful smack on his shoulder. 

“It would do you good to be more social. Plus I rather enjoy what both of you provide and it’d be nice if you got along.” It could have been him reading too much into but what he said came off as somewhat suggestive.

“I’ll think about it.” Think about it he did, for the next two or so weeks because he kept running into Credence who seemed to thrive on being a distraction in his life.


End file.
